Stille Wasser sind tief
by Hirono Unmei
Summary: Alles was Cullen wollte, war seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Beim Atem des Erbauers, wie konnte er ein guter Soldat sein, wenn er von seinen Ängsten, der Schuld, der Einsamkeit und den Schmerzen des Entzuges heimgesucht wurde. Wird er die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit besiegen können? Cullen/Inquisitor (m/m)
1. Chapter 1

Kommander Cullen ging die Berichte des Tages durch. Er war so vertieft, dass er die neue Rekrutin nicht bemerkte, die ihn mit glänzenden Augen beobachtete. Ihre schmachtenden Blicke und ihre leicht geröteten Wangen aber blieben nicht unbemerkt. Doch niemand unterbrach ihren Tagtraum, da beinahe jeder von ihnen den Kommandanten bewunderte. Es waren nicht nur seine blonden, lockigen Haare, seine himmelblauen Augen oder seine vollen sinnlichen Lippen, sondern auch seine aufrechte Art, die ihn attraktiv machte. Viele blickten zu ihm auf. Er verlange viel von seinen Solaten, doch noch mehr verlangte er von sich selbst.

Oft sahen die Soldaten ihn bei Morgengrauen trainieren und weit nach Sonnenuntergang noch Berichte schreiben oder Befehle verfassen. Viele träumten davon ihm bei seinen Pflichten zu helfen oder ihn für einen kurzen Moment abzulenken. Genau so wie die Rekrutin, die noch immer tagträumend den Kommandanten betrachtete und ihre Aufgabe vollkommen vergessen hatte. Doch der Kommandant war unnahbar und machte für niemanden eine Aussnahme und als er von dem Bericht aufblickte und die Rekrutin tagträumen sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und er blaffte sie an: "Haben sie ihre Aufgaben bereits erledigt Rekrutin?"

Das Gesicht der Angesprochenen lief dunkelrot an und sie stotterte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

"Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

Als die Rekrutin, glücklich darüber, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, immer noch an Ort und Stelle verweilte, fuhr Cullen sie wütend an: "Sofort!"

Da endlich wachte sie auf, zuckte zusammen und rannte los ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Der Kommandant brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass hinter ihm der Inquisitor stand und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Cullen seufzte schwer, nahm Haltung an und drehte sich langsam um, um den Inquisitor eine Zusammenfassung der letzten Berichte zu geben: "Inquisitor!"

"Cullen, jetzt weiss ich endlich warum ihr so eine unförmige, hässliche Rüstung tragt, gar nicht auszudenken, was geschehe, wenn wir euch in eine schicke Uniform steckten."

Cullen fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und blickte zum Himmel empor. Bevor der Inquisitor zu ihnen gestossen war, hatte er noch keine eigene Rüstung gehabt, wollte aber auch nicht die Templeruniform tragen. Er seufzte bei der Erinnerung, wie die Frauen und auch einige Männer anfingen sich um ihn zu streiten. Seine jetztige Rüstung versteckte ein wenig seinen durchtrainierten Körper und liess seine Muskeln nur erahnen.

Bevor Cullen etwas erwiedern konnte fuhr der Inquisitor fort: "Ich könnte euch ja einmal bitten im Kriegsrat in Uniform zu erscheinen, damit die Mädchen etwa zu schauen haben."

Der Blick des Inquisitors aber sagte eindeutig, dass es er weder Leliana noch Josephine diesen Anblick gönnte. Cullen fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand über den Nacken und lächelte nervös. Er vermutete, dass der Inquisitor sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Bei den Templern waren Beziehungen zwischen Männer geduldet gewesen, doch er hatte nie gewusst, wie er mit dem Thema umgehen sollte und war diesen Dingen eher aus dem Weg gegangen. Cullen seufzte und sein Blick wurde trauig, er war eingentlich jeglicher Art von Beziehung aus dem Weg gegangen. Nachdem was man ihm im Zirkel der Magier von Ferelden angetan hatte, hatte er es nicht ertragen, jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben und der Gedanke das jemand ihm Nahe kam oder gar berührte, beängstigte ihn. Er fühlte, dass der Schmerz den ein geliebter Mensch einem zufügen konnte, den der Einsamkeit bei weitem übertraf. So hatte er sich vor jedem Annäherungsversuch zurückgezogen und niemals jemanden ansich herangelassen. Niemals. Hoffentlich erfuhren die anderen nicht, dass er noch nie...

Cullen schluckte schwer. Der Inquisitor beobachte Cullens Reaktion aufmerksam, als hoffte er auf ein Zeichen. Cullen jedoch wurde bevor er etwas sagen konnte von einem Soldaten, der ihm einen Bericht überreichte abgelenkt. Der Kommandant nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht, lächelte entschuldigend: "Verzeiht, die Pflicht ruft."

Er nickte dem Inquisitor zu und als er sah wie dieser auf sein Lächeln verlegen wurde, fluchte er innerlich und fügte in Gedanken hinzu in Zukunft den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck eines Soldaten beizuhalten um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden.

* * *

><p>Die Sonne war schon seit Stunden untergegangen und Steff Trevelyen, den alle Inquisitor nannten, sah noch immer Licht in Cullens Turm. Er seuftze schwer. Als Cassandra ihn als Inquisitor seinem Militärberater vorgestellt hatte, fühlte er sich sofort zu seinem Kommandanten hingezogen. Er hatte heimlich Cullen bei seinen morgendlichen Übungen beobachtet und manchmal, wenn sein Kommandant dachte, er wäre unbeobachtet, sah er so zerbrechlich, einsam und hilfesuchend in die Ferne, dass er sich gefragt hatte, ob das die selbe Person war, wie sein makelloser, selbstsicherer Kommandant der niemals Schwäche zeigte. Auf den ersten Blick schiehn Cullen ein oberflächlicher, Quadratschädel zu sein. Doch stille Wasser sind tief und Steff hoffte er würde nicht in Cullens Tiefen ertrinken.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen stellte die fast vollständig herunter gebrannte Kerze auf den Beistelltisch an seinem Bett. Langsam zog er sich aus und legte sich auf seine Decke, da er es nicht mochte sich nachts in ihr zu verhädern. Er wusste, dass er schlafen musste, doch in Erwartung des nächtlichen Terrors, war das Schlafen für ihn seit dem Vorfall in Ferelden zur Qual geworden. Er seufzte und sah zu, wie die Kerze langsam aber unaufhaltsam vollends herunter brannte, sein Magen verkrampfte und seine Muskeln spannten sich unwillkührlich an, als ihn die Dunkelheit umschloss. Langsam schloss er die Augen.

Der Dämon der Wolllust schwebte langsam auf Cullen zu. Ihr Schwanz peitschte herausfordernd hin und her. Lüstern schielte das Wesen auf ihn und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Langsam streckte der Dämon die Hand aus und Cullens Templerrüstung verschwand und sein vom täglichen Training durchtrainierter Oberköprer glänzte im gespenstischen Licht magischen Feuers. Der Dämon schwebte um Cullen herum und betrachtete ihn, sog seinen Anblick förmlich in sich hinein. Cullen fühlte sich schmutzig und angeeckelt von dem Wesen und doch fühlte er wie sein Körper reagierte. Es trieb ihm die Schamesröte in die Wangen und der Dämon ermutigt durch Cullens Schwäche begann ihn zu berühren. "Nein! Geh weg!", stöhnte er. Cullen versuchte aufzustehen, sich loszureissen, doch der Dämon hatte ihn fest im Griff. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung; wollte sich befreien. Der Dämon lächelte verschwörerisch: "Lass es zu. Ich seh das du es willst. Ich kann fühlen, dass du es willst. Lass dich gehen, Cullen. Ich kann dir all deine Fantasien erfüllen. Lass mich in dich..."

NEEEIN!, Cullen spührte wie etwas ihn nieder drückte und jemand seinen Namen rief, doch sein Geist hielt es für einen Alptraum.

"Cullen, was ist los?! Wach auf!"

Panik durchströmte ihn und blind schlug er umsich. Als er spürte wie Magie ihn umfloss und ihn festhielt, stieg seine Panik noch an. Er konnte kaum atmen, versuchte sich loszureissen. Doch all seine Versuche die Magie zu durchbrechen scheitereten durch den Mangel an Lyrium, die ihm früher diese Fähigkeit verliehen hatte.

"Cullen?! CULLEN! Kommt zu euch Komandant!"

Er hörte die Stimmer, verstand die Worte jedoch nicht. Cullen hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. Krampfhaft versuchte er die Luft in seine Lungen zu zwingen, sein Körper war Schweiss gebadet und seine Muskeln fingen, durch die permanente Anspannung deren sie ausgesetzt waren, zu zittern an.

"Cullen, bitte komm zu dir!" Etwas warmes, sanftes drückte sich auf seine Lippen. Cullen riss die Augen auf und blickte in die grünen Augen von Steffanius Trevelyan, dem Inquisitor.

"Das war es also was Dornröschen brauchte, um aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen." Steff grinste schief. Seine Magie hing immernoch im Raum. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück, doch seine Hände lagen noch immer auf Cullens nackten Schultern und drückten ihn ins Bett.

Cullen blinzelte. Wo war er, wann war er, verzweifelt versuchte er die Vorkommnisse zu verstehen. Sein Geist war blockiert und das Einzige was er warnehmen konnte, waren die besorgten grünen Augen, welche ihn jetzt forschend musterten. Langsam wanderte sein Blick auf die vollen leicht geröteten Lippen. Hatte er geträumt?

"Was ist passiert? Warum seid ihr hier Inquisitor?"

"Äh...hehe." Eine kleine Weile suchte Steff nach einer Antwort. "Stellt euch vor ich wäre nicht hier", seine Stimme sanft, versuchte er die Frage zu übergehen.

Die Erschöpfung nach der Panikattacke liess Cullen zurücksinken und er spürte wie Magie seine Augenlieder schwer werden liessen und ihn zurück in den Schlaf schickten. Als er seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete, war er allein. War der Inquisitor in seinen Gemächern gewesen? Oder hatte er nur geträumt? Wurde er langsam verrückt? Waren das die Nebenwirkungen des Lyriumentzugs? Cullen rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, seuftze schwer und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Langsam begann er mit einigen Dehnübungen, da sein Körper völlig verkrampft war. Er zog sich seine Hosen aus schwarzem Leder und die Stiefel an, schnappte sich sein Trainingsschwert, kletterte die Leiter zu seiner Arbeitsstube herunter. Der frische Wind, welcher ihm ins Gesicht blies als er die Tür öffnete, beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Zügig schritt er zum Übungsplatz herüber und ohne sich lange Aufzuwärmen fing er an auf die Trainigsdummies einzuschlagen. Mit jedem Schlag beruhigte sich sein Geist etwas und die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht, versuchten sich zu ordnen: Er war schlafen gegangen und hatte einen Alptraum...Cullen hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als er sich erinnerte wie etwas warmes sich auf seine Lippen drückte und er spürte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er hatte geträumt, dass der Inquisitor ihn geküsst hatte?

"Nein, das ist unmöglich", hauchte er und sein Atem bildete weissen Dampf in der kalten Morgenluft.

* * *

><p>Steff beobachtete aus seinem Versteck heraus, wie Cullen sich an der Trainigsfigur abreagierte. Sein freier Oberkörper glänzte im Licht der Fackeln, welche den Trainingshof beleuchteten. Er schien die Kälte nicht zu spüren. Hin und hergerissen von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht überlegte Steff ob er zu seinem Berater herübergehen, oder ob er ihm Zeit lassen sollte. Wie hatte er sich nur hinreissen lassen Cullen zu küssen. In einem Moment in dem sein Kommandant so verwundbar war. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen Cullen im Schlaf so leiden zu sehen und als er ihn berührte um ihn zu beruhigen, war Cullen in Panik geraten. Steff fühlte sich schuldig und unsicher. Zwei Gefühle die für ihn ungewohnt waren. Er war ein selbstbewusster Mann, der wusste Entscheidungen zu treffen. Aber wenn es um Cullen ging verlor er völlig seinen Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte doch sonst keine Probleme sich jemanden in sein Bett zu holen. Warum bedeutete es ihm so viel, was Cullen von ihm dachte.<p>

Bis jetzt hatte Cullen ihn immer mit Respekt behandelt und keine Anzeichen gemacht, ob er Interesse an einem anderen Mann haben könnte. Andererseits hat er auch nie Interesse an einer Frau gezeigt. Abneigung jedoch auch nicht. Das einzige was sein Berater an den Tag legte war sein makelloses Auftreten als Kommandant und Berater. Cullens Art ein perfektes Vorbild abzugeben und niemandem zu fehlen, seine unbeholfene, ungeschliffene und ehrliche Art hatten ihn in seinen Bann geschlagen. Das und sein Lächeln. Als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dachte Steff, dass sein Militärberater ein selbstgefälliger Schönling sein musste. So ein narzistischer Ex-Templer der, nachdem in Kirkwall alles den Bach runter gegangen war, die Chance bekommen hatte Macht zu erlangen und deshalb der Sucherin in die Inquisition gefolgt war. Kein so gut aussehender Mann kann einen angenehmen Charakter aufrecht erhalten.

Doch Cullen war durch die Ereignisse in Ferelden und die in Kirkwall geprägt. Zu viel Leid hatten verhindert, dass er die Geschenke des Erbauers hatte geniesen können. Er hatte gesehen, wie Menschen korrumpiert wurden, wie Dämonen seine Freunde zerrissen. Steff fühlte ein Stich in seinem Herzen. Wie gern wollte er Cullen glücklich sehen. Ihm ein Lächeln entlocken, dass seine Augen erreichte.

Steff beobachtete wie Cullen plötzlich innehielt und errötete. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging direkt auf Cullen zu: "Schlecht geschlafen Komandant?", fragte er im Versuch seinen "Inquisitorenton" anzuschlagen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn der Soldat in Cullen reagierte sofort mit einem halb salutierten: "Inquisitor!". Doch ihm entging nicht, dass Cullen ihm nicht in die Augen sah, sondern in einer hilflosen Geste die Hand in den Nacken legte und gen Himmel blickte. vielleicht um Beistand beim Erbauer zu bitten. Steff lächelte ob der so typischen Geste und entspannte sich etwas.

"Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich euch als Trainigspartner dienen. Ihr könntet mir ein par Tips geben, wie ich mich gegen die Templer erwehren kann.". Steff versuchte zu lächeln und Cullen errötete.

"Na..-natürlich Inquisitor.", erwiederte Cullen. Für einen Moment rührte sich keiner der Beiden. Steff seufzte. Cullen hatte sich in seine Untergebenenrolle geflüchtet. Er würde es nicht wagen ihn zu fragen, ob er sich heimlich nachts in seine Räume geschlichen hatte. Jetzt war es an Steff zu erröten und er war froh, dass sein Berater zu sehr Soldat war, als das er ihn darauf ansprechen würde.

"Inquisitor...äh..." Für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde Cullen es doch wagen ihn zu fragen und der Magier spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Steff sah Cullen direkt in die Augen und nur zu bewusst war er sich der leicht geöffneten, so einladend wirkenden Lippen seines Beraters. Er wollte seine Hand austrecken und durch die blonden vom Wind zerzausten Locken fahren. Ihn zu sich heranziehen, seinen Körper gegen den seinen pressen und ihn verwöhnen. Er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Alles in seinem Körper sehnte sich nach der Berührung.

Cullen räusperte sich und Steff erwachte aus seiner Trance. Mit sanfter Stimme fragte sein Berater: "Wollen wir mit dem Training beginnen, Inquisitor?" Steff lächelte sanft und nickte. Im nächsten Moment griff Cullen mit der Übungswaffe an.


End file.
